


Mistletoe

by CustardCreamies



Category: Doctor Who, Endeavour (TV), Formula 1 RPF, The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: AU, Just a thank you for everyone!, Mistletoe, Multi, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some quick one-shots of some of my OTP's sharing mistletoe kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lavender471](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender471/gifts), [cordiallysent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordiallysent/gifts), [TheFlirtMeister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlirtMeister/gifts).



> Okay so all day today I was thinking I really needed to make a Christmas fanfic. Now I couldn't choose just one Fandom...so I've made one for some of the ones I've written most fic about. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone this year that's written amazing fanfics and have given me the encouragement to continue writing. There have been some special writers this year TheFlirtMeister , ObscenelyBefuddled, Lavender471 to name a few. Also a special shout out to The-Bloody-Awful on Tumblr who let me post some of my stuff on her blog, inspired me and kept my spirits up when the whole Fracas thing happened. There are many others to thank but those four in particular need a thank you. I wish you guys all the best for next year and may we see Ferrari dominance in the 2016 season ;) 
> 
> I was going to chapter this but I'm just going to pile each fic into one chapter, hope you guys don't mind.

**1\. Brains/Virgil (For ObscenelyBefuddled**

Virgil stands besides Brains, a small smile on his face as he points to the ceiling, "Look Brains" 

"M-mistletoe?" Brains asks in a confused tone as he looks up "but I didn't put that there?" 

"It must have been MAX" Virgil replies with a shrug, trying to look innocent. 

"Yes, I see. Because MAX wants a kiss under the mistletoe" Brains says dryly. 

"You'd never know! He might do!" Virgil responds. He looks up at the mistletoe for a second then says "soooooo"

"So what?" Brains asks, entirely focused on his project. 

"Are we gonna kiss? You know because it's tradition?" 

"K-kiss?" Brains asks going slightly red. 

"Yes...but uh only if you want to" Virgil replies, noticing how red Brains had gone. 

"Uh...of course I want to...um" Brains leans in cautiously and Virgil gives him a brief kiss.

When they part, Virgil smiles widely and Brains can't help but smile back. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2\. Richard/James**

They're running through their lines in the studio when Richard holds up the mistletoe between them. 

James looks up to see the ridiculous plant in the space between them and Richard's wide grin. 

"Really?" James asks with a raised brow. 

"What? It's Christmas! It's tradition!" Richard replies. 

"It's November and idiotic that's what it is" James resorts and Richard's happiness fades. 

"Oh, so you don't want a kiss then? I thought you were all about tradition" Richard says quietly. 

"I like tradition yes, it gives you a sense of belonging when others share the same customs at a certain time...." James trails off at Richard's slightly bored expression then continues "but I don't like the idea that I have to have a plant to kiss you. I want to kiss you because I want to, not because a plant says" 

Richard's face brightens at this "so you'll kiss me then?" 

James sighs and nods "yes, but in future I want to kiss you when I want to...if you don't mind?" 

Richard's smile grows bigger "I'd love that" he says before leaning in and kissing James. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3\. Kimi/Sebastian**

"No" Kimi says point blank when Sebastian holds the plant between them.

"Oh come on, it's Christmas!" Sebastian replies, a giant grin on his face. He waves the plant between them. 

"It's stupid" Kimi argues. 

"It's fun. Oh come on! Please, for me?" Sebastian gives him puppy eyes, pouting his bottom lip and Kimi sighs at him dramatically before catching Sebastian's bottom lip and kissing him. Sebastian sighs into the kiss and pulls Kimi closer, trying to deeper the kiss, but Kimi pulls away and grins at the unhappy look on Sebastian's face. 

"No, lets go somewhere else" Kimi reaches out for Sebastian's hand "let's finish this where it all began" 

Sebastian's eyes grow wider at the realisation of where Kimi is taking him and he lets himself be led into the Ferrari garage. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lewis/Sebastian (For TheFlirtMeister,)**

**(Your AU is too perfect, hope you don't mind be borrowing your version of them. This is a thank you of sorts because your fic is incredible and you need to become an author okay?? I need to read books you've wrote)**

 

"Now, doesn't it look more festive in here?" Sebastian asks, rubbing her hands together and looking around at their house. It's covered in decorations of red and silver and blue. The Christmas tree stands in the corner of the room with presents wrapped neatly underneath. 

"Oh man, it looks wonderful!" Lewis replies as she comes into the room, trying to dodge Roscoe and Coco as they run excitedly around her feet. She's holding two mugs of hot chocolate in her hands and Sebastian carefully takes one off of her and gently kisses her cheek in thanks. They both walk over to the sofa with their drinks. 

"Now it feels like Christmas in here" Sebastian says with a sigh as she takes a sip of her hot chocolate, she almost moans when she drinks it "Oh my god you make the best hot chocolate!" 

"Thank you!" Lewis replies with a grin "Can't you believe this is going to be my first Christmas with you?" 

"I know! And I hope you stay with me for many more" Sebastian replies. She's just about to lean in and kiss her when Lewis holds out her hand to stop her. 

"Whoa! Hang on a second!" Lewis tells her, a excited look on her face. Ignoring Sebastian's pout, she carefully puts her hot chocolate onto the table and gets up from the sofa. As quickly as she leaves, she's back and holding a strangely familiar plant.

"Mistletoe?" Sebastian asks and Lewis nods.

"Yeah, you know? Kissing under the mistletoe? I've always wanted one but never got the opportunity to do so" Lewis says. 

Sebastian smiles widely and says "I can help with that" before setting down her hot chocolate and coming up beside Lewis. Lewis holds the plant above their heads with a smile and Sebastian leans in and kisses her. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4\. Newt/Thomas (For Lavender471)**

They have a vague recollection of Christmas in the Glade. For sure they don't remember it entirely, but somewhere in the back of their minds they remember some of the traditions surrounding the holiday. 

So when Newt finds a strangely familiar plant while gardening, he knows exactly what to do with it. 

Newt walks over to Thomas and proudly lifts the plant between them. 

"What's that?" Thomas asks with a frown, trying to remember it. 

"It's Mistletoe" Newt replies with a grin "do you remember it, Tommy? You hang it between people and they have to kiss" 

"Kiss?" Thomas asks as a vague memory pops into his head, a shadowy murky memory of two people kissing between the plant. 

"Yeah, if you're under it you have to kiss, looks like you're under it, Tommy" Newt says, his smile getting wider. 

Thomas sighs and looks at his boyfriend "you could just ask me for a kiss, you know?" he says before leaning in and kissing Newt. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5\. Jeremy/James (For The-Bloody-Awful)**

Jeremy has taken James to the aeroplane graveyard in Romania. After first seeing those planes, they both knew they had to go back. 

James was looking around and taking photos of the planes when a cough from behind makes him turn around. 

Jeremy was behind him, holding a sprig of mistletoe. 

"Really?" James asks and Jeremy gives him a nod. 

"Yes, really. It's Christmas. It's tradition. We might as well..." Jeremy trails off but gives James a hopeful look. 

"Well, you did take me back here for Christmas. I do owe you this one tradition" James says with a soft smile "come here" 

Jeremy smiles at James and leans in to draw him into a deep kiss. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**6\. Clara/Twelve**

Clara is holding a plant between them and she is smiling the smile that he cannot normally resist. 

"What is that?" he asks. 

"Mistletoe" Clara replies "you know the tradition don't you?" 

"What tradition?" 

Clara gives him a look "Really? You've been around for two thousand years and you don't know the tradition of kissing under the mistletoe?" 

"Kissing?" he gives her a confused owl like look and Clara sighs. 

"When you're caught under the mistletoe you have to kiss" Clara explains, waving the plant around. 

"And we're caught under it?" he asks. 

"Yes!" Clara says, frustration creeping into her voice. 

"And we kiss now?" he asks. 

"Yes, kiss me, now!" Clara replies. 

And he does, he kisses her with a soft passion and when they part, Clara can't help but smile. 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter for my dearest friend. LadyOfTheNightMorse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh how could I forget a fic for LadyOfTheNightMorse! I am a terrible friend. You've been there for me all year and I forget to make you a fic!!!!! I am terrible! I hope this fic makes up for it!

Morse is picking up Thursday again, he's wrapped up in a new warmer coat which was bought by Mrs. Thursday and he's wearing warm winter gloves. It's bitterly cold outside with the snow piled high in the street. It's still snowing a bit, but it's now a calm drizzle.

"I don't like it" Mrs. Thursday was saying with a tight lip "It's been snowing for days, the roads can be treacherous! You've heard of that black ice! It's caused all sorts of trouble!" she looks at Morse "do be careful, won't you? He's still recovering from being shot!"

"Mrs. Thursday I can assure you I will drive safely" Morse says in a gentle tone, aware of how worried she is.

This seems to calm her somewhat and she smiles a little "I do trust you, Morse. It's just I worry" she pauses for a second before giving him a knowing smile "our Joan was excited to find out you were coming round today"  

"Um...was...was she?" Morse asks, stuttering a little. 

"She was indeed, I think that girl has something planned!" Mrs. Thursday gets back to wrapping the sandwiches, saying nothing more. 

The sound of hurried footfalls reach them and soon Joan has joined them in the kitchen. 

"Hi, Morse" she says, a little breathless as she tries to rearrange her outfit. She looks back up at him, her eyes shining with something Morse can't quite make out. 

"Morning, Joan" Morse says politely. Feeling like he's stared at her too long, he looks away. 

"I've got something for you" Joan says "close your eyes"

Morse does so, feeling slightly nervous. 

"Now, open them!" Joan says and when Morse opens his eyes, he finds a sprig of Mistletoe between them. 

Suddenly Morse feels like he can't breathe and Joan looks at him worriedly for a second. 

"You okay? You're not allergic are you? Oh no I'm sorry!" Joan starts to say but Morse cuts her off. 

"No..no I'm fine..it's just I wasn't expecting that" Morse says. 

"Oh, then...you don't mind a kiss?" Joan asks hopefully. 

"Um no...no...just...um..." Morse begins to stutter but Joan leaning up to kiss him stops him in his tracks.

Her lips on his is a pleasant feeling and he closes his eyes and deepens the kiss, Joan hums with approval and raises her hand to run her fingers through his hair.  

It's only when a cough behind them attracts their attention, do they break apart. 

Inspector Thursday is watching them, with Mrs. Thursday looking bemusedly at them also.

"I think, Morse, that only a peck on the lips would have done" Fred Thursday says gruffly.

"Sorry Sir" Morse says and Joan looks at the floor embarrassed.  

"Oh hush, Fred. You're embarrassing them. It was only a kiss! And Morse is a decent fellow. Leave them be" Mrs. Thursday says as she hands Fred his lunch. 

"You have a good day, dear!" she says as Morse and Fred leave the house together. 

Once the men have left, Mrs. Thursday beams at her daughter "you've got yourself a good lad there, Joan!" 

"Mum!" Joan says, but she's smiling. 

 


End file.
